Dogs and cats airline
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: Misadventures of Diggs Catherine Butch and Lou and my OC DROP lots of crossovers. copyright to owners.
1. prologue

Once upon a time there lived an immortal mage called DROP. He was an asshole he blew up everything from apples to zebras. He crashed planes and caused havoc where ever he went. The various god goddesses' demi gods and even the big cheese God himself thought enough was enough. They decided that DROP should be punished for the damage he caused. So using their powers as one they forced Drop to work on Cats and Dogs airline after DOGS HQ shut down as the villains either dead or in jail. These are their story's.


	2. EP 1 Bras and Bombs

Cats and Dogs Airline

Episode 1 Bras and Bombs

Butch: ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP IF ANY OF YOU COOKSUCKERS PEE SHIT PUKE WHATEVER IN MY PLANE I'LL RIP YOUR COCK OFF AND STICK IT UP YOUR ASS SO YOU HAVE TO SHIT SIDEWAYS.

The 40 passengers on the Cats and Dogs Air: :()

Then Diggs announced:

Diggs: The plane will be taking off shorty please fasten your seatbelts.

DROP: and fasten your bras.

Lou: protocol states that shouldn't talk like that DROP.

DROP: Boobies.

Passengers: O_O

Butch: SHUT UP YOUR FACE ASSHOLE I WILL TEAR YOU APART.

Passengers: :()

Catherine: Diggs I have your roasted nuts.

Diggs falls over and starts rolling around as his pants weren't made for dog boners.

Diggs: God Catherine you bitch why?

Catherine: simple don't piss me off.

DROP has a passenger's bra on his head.

DROP: take that society…..Butch is standing behind me isn't he?

Passengers all nod

Butch: kick DROP in the ass and sends him flying into Catherine.

Catherine: DROP I am going to kill you.

Diggs is still rolling around in pain.

Butch: GIVE BACK THAT BRA RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR LUNGS AND USE THEM AS AIRBAGS.

Passengers: ewwwwww

DROP: here's your bulging bra for your stupendous tits. (Hands bra to LydeaBlaze)

LydeaBlaze: I'm going to you.

Lou: protocol…

Butch: NOBODY CARES ABOUT FUCKING PROTOCOL.  
Scotty: Honey I need to the bathroom but there's moaning sounds and the door locked.

LydeaBlaze: I know just hold it.

Lou: Butch can you come you fly the plane?

Diggs stands up.

Diggs who is flying the plane?

Lou: autopilot.

Butch then why do you need me?

Catherine: Butch you're not yelling.

Butch: Duh I can't yell all the time (points at DROP) just at that idiot.

Lou: protocol states that I need a pilot.

Butch: I hate protocol.

Lou: and yet….

Butch: I FUCKING KNOW PROTOCOL.

Catherine: take a chill pill.

Diggs: good thing he's take anger management classes.

LydeaBlaze: Hey my husband's wet himself because of you.

Diggs: we aren't in…

Catherine: bathroom so who is?

Diggs unlocks the bathroom door and finds a cassette player running. Then Diggs switches off the tape. And comes back to Butch strangling Scotty.

Catherine: BUTCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Butch: THIS BITCH PEED IN MY PLANE I WARNED THEM.

Lou: calm down Butch its ok.

Butch: DROP I'LL KILL YOU. (Pulls out a machete and chases DROP)

DROP: stop I have a bomb I blow us all to kingdom Kong.

Diggs: that sounded wrong.

Passengers start screaming.

Catherine: SHUT UP!

Passengers stop screaming

Scotty: but he will kill us all.

Catherine: DROP couldn't kill a light bulb.

DROP runs past

DROP: hey.

Butch crash tackles him and starts pummelling him.

Diggs: we will now begin our decent please fasten your seatbelts.

Catherine: thank god it over.

Lou: man that was tough phew.

Peek: you didn't do anything autopilot did.

Lou: shut up.

Peek: (sighs) just pay attention.

Lou: fine.

DROP: why me.


	3. EP 2 Time Travel Fails

Cats and Dogs Airline EP 2

Time Travel Fails

A typical day on Cats and Dogs airline.

Butch: ALL RIGHT SHITHEADS NO MESSING MY PLANE.

Lou: calm down Christ.

Butch: why they don't listen anyway.

Lou turns on com system

Lou: attention passengers this is your co-pilot speaking we will be taking off soon please fasten your seatbelts.

David: thank god I really needed this holiday.

DROP: hey David I use your TARDIS?

David: knock yourself out kiddo.

DROP sticks out his tongue out at David and goes into the TARDIS.

Catherine: shouldn't you not let DROP travel in time?

David: he'll be fine I put the safety on.

TARDIS starts to take-off.

David: oh hell.

Butch: DROP GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.

DROP: fuck you Butch.

TARDIS disappears.

David: well it could be worse….

Catherine: never say that.

Time Travel Location 1 the French Revolution

TARDIS lands in front of the Revolutionists

DROP: wow I did it.

Revolutionist 1: viva revolution fucks off strange one.

DROP: no fuck you….. Wait LydeaBlaze?

French Revolutionist 1: no I am not this LydeaBlaze of which you speak.

French Revolutionists: burn the Witch burn the Witch!

DROP: oh hell.

DROP runs away being chased by an angry mob of pitchfork welding flaming torches waving Revolutionists.

DROP: damn it.

DROP jumps into the TARDIS and the TARDIS disappeared.

French Revolutionists: viva Revolution noticing DROP is gone shit.

Time Travel Location 2 Butch's Bathroom about 1 hour before the plane scene

DROP pulls a pitchfork out his shoulder and throws it into the TARDIS.

DROP: thank god I'm safe.

Butch steps out of the shower naked.

Butch: DROP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHITHEAD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT.

DROP: MY EYES MY GOD FORSAKEN EYES I LOOKED DOWN OH MY GOD.

DROP jumps into the TARDIS and the TARDIS disappeared.

Butch: fuck I need more counselling.

Back on the Plane

David: I want my TARDIS back god damn it.

Butch: I'm going to kill the fucker he was in my bathroom.

TARDIS appears and DROP gets out.

DROP: now it's not what it looks like.

David: you stole my TARDIS.

Butch: you appeared in my bathroom and looked down.

DROP: ok it's exactly what it looks like.

Everyone: GET HIM

Everyone starts pummelling DROP.

DROP: not the face.

5 hours later.

Diggs: we will now begin our decent please fasten your seatbelts

Man: Where are we?

Woman: this isn't Australia.

Diggs: we have to stop in Sodor Island.

Lou: What that's against protocol.

Butch: fuck protocol.

Catherine: we need fuel.

On Sodor island

Thomas: welcome to Sodor.

Passengers dash back into the plane.

Diggs: fasten your seatbelts we're taking off.

The plane takes off and disappears

Thomas: why did they leave so soon?

Percy: I think don't like us.

On the Plane Again

Catherine: Diggs I have your roasted nuts.

Diggs falls over and starts rolling around in pain.

Diggs: OH MY DOG I'M BEING CASTRATED .


	4. Cats and Dogs Airline EP 3

Cats and Dogs Airline EP 3 Lions Dead Dogs oh my

It is a normal day on Dogs and Cats Airline Lou is running last minute checks Butch is yelling at DROP for putting condoms in the toilet and Diggs has got new pants. Catherine is doing air hostess stuff.

DROP: yo I am here to cause havoc and ummm...stuff

Butch: really? You need to think up new ways to torment people you DUMBASS!

Lou: come on now Butch I put you through 9 months of therapy don't ruin it now...also DROP your fired

DROP: no way I have done so much for this organisation and you can't make because God and those other gods goddess and demigods decreed I stay here so suck it.

Diggs: not on my plane (locks DROP in a closet)

DROP: oh shit...RAPISTS MURDERS SCUMBAGS RELEASE ME FOR I …... *cough* *hack* *wheeze*...oh god I need to stop yelling man I'm thirsty *knock knock knock* hello anyone? Oh crap

Lou: last call for boarding last call for boarding

Charlie: wow Itch we made it and hey plenty of free seats sweet (plonks himself down in a nearby seat

Itchy: Charlie maybe you should check your ticket I mean it has a number for a reason you know

Charlie: aw come on Itch nobodys gonna care anyhow

?: your in my seat

Charlie looks up and see Mufasa standing over him

Charlie: don't see your name pops

Itchy: just move boss there are plenty of free seats come Charlie please (Itchy attempts but fails at trying to drag his friend off the seat

Mufasa: never mind (walks to another seat)

Itchy: I've got a bad feeling boss

Charlie: never mind that lets chill bro

Itchy take a seat next to Charlie and tries to relax

Edward Cullen enters the plane

Edward: Bella how meany times have I told you this is the cheapest thing we can afford

Bella: but Edward what about our baby? Poor little darling Jefferson

Butch appearers armed with a shotgun he shoots Edward in the chest killing him as his lifeless body falls it sparkles in the sun,

Butch: not on my plan fairy boy...fucken vampires

Bella runs to Edwards side

Bella: Edward! no this can't be oh my god!

Edward: Bella...don't...

Bella: don't what? Tell me my love

Edward: don't marry Jacob...he's a douchebag (dies and turns to glitter)

Edward's phone rings and Bella answers it

Bella: yes? Hello who is this?

Jacob: Eddddddwarrrd I'm in your car Edward

Bella: Jacob get out of there I told you I love you but I love Edward

Jacob: you stupid bitch make up your mind

Bella hangs up

Butch drags Bella into the plane and forces her into a seat

Butch: sit down shut up (walks off)

Catherine: I'm sorry for your loss miss would you like something to drink

Bella: no thank you

Lou: we will be taking off shortly please fasten your seatbelts

a few minutes later

DROP: I'm free it took ages but I got out ha (Diggs shoves him back in and locks the door)

DROP: crap...not again...I'm so lonely

Mufasa: this isn't what I ordered take it back

Diggs: you asked for nuts sir

Mufasa: What?!

Diggs: well its true

Mufasa: you idiot I asked for roasted nuts not this...what's wrong with you?

Diggs is rolling around on the floor writhing in pain

Diggs: I'm being castrated!

Catherine: stop being a bitch

Charlie: pokes Mufasa in the back saying the same thing over and over

Charlie: Eddddddwarrrd Eddddddwarrrd Edddd...gah *choking sounds* (Mufasa has grabbed Charlie by the throat)

Mufasa: my name is Mufasa stupid mutt (drops Charlie)

Itchy: boss are you okay?

Charlie: I think I met my match

Lou: will be descending shortly please...Butch did you fart

Butch: no!

Lou: lier

Butch: OH YEAH TAKE THIS! (fighting sounds and screaming)

Fox Maccloud's voice booms through the intercom

Fox: my name is Fox Maccloud and we're Starfox we heard your distress beacon...oh god they're doomed

the plane crash lands on an island ruled by a fat train conductor whose as thick as a post inhabited by talking trains that are always causing (confusion and de...

Fawkes: fucken confusion and Delay can't those fucken trains do anything right? I mean holy shit push the trucks here and don't take bullshit but nooooo fucken confusion and delay man fuck this job

lucky everyone managed to escape Fatty the Fat controller on lifeboats and made it to land were it turns out Diggs had knocked up Catherine under everyone's nose and she had like three million kids...okay maybe five but still all the pooping the crying god you tell me how it happened oh DROP died but nobody cared this is the end of the story so goodnight

The End


End file.
